Wind in the Night
by Lucky Charmz
Summary: They watched Jemma step onto the bus and they smiled, realizing that their life may not have been picture perfect, but life was more exciting that way. AU Futurefic Lit & JJ. COMPLETE
1. Firestorm

Disclaimer:All characters belong to ASP. The only thing that's mine is this short ficlet. Please don't sue.  
  
Dedication:To all my wacky friends! Thanks for believing in me!  
  
………………………………...................................................................................................................................  
  
The night was young, and the people alive.   
  
She passed through a hallway, seeing faces and smiling at them as she walked by.  
  
In one room, she could smell the drugs. In another, the smell of incense.  
  
College life was fun.  
  
But it was empty.  
  
And sad.  
  
And lonely.  
  
Jess Mariano. The first and only person she ever truly loved. The father of her child.  
  
And he was gone.  
  
Now, here she was, at this stupid year end party, and lonely as ever.  
  
Her daughter, their daughter, was in Stars Hollow with Lorelai, and she wanted to be with her now more than ever.  
  
Rory walked the halls a few moments longer and then decided it would be best if she went back to Stars Hollow.  
  
She made her way to her dorm and grabbed her bags. She then grabbed her purse and keys and made her way to her car. She was going back home for the summer, and was happier than ever.   
  
Little did she know of the surprises in store for her this summer. 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer:All characters belong to ASP. The only thing that's mine is this short ficlet. Please don't sue.  
  
Dedication:To all my wacky friends! Thanks for believing in me!  
  
………………………………...................................................................................................................................  
  
Lorelai Gilmore had come to one of her greatest conclusions.  
  
She was happy, free, and chipper.  
  
Hell, forget it, she was old.  
  
Her granddaughter, Lorelai Jemma Mariano-Gilmore, whom everyone lovingly called Jemma, had decided to cry through the night, and sleep all day.  
  
"Not the way I planned to spend my night, kid," she said to the child.   
  
She heard the front door open.  
  
And not the way I wanted this day to start, she thought as she saw Rory walk through the front door.  
  
Jess Mariano, the infamous, the one and only, the father of the baby girl in the bassinet, was back in town. Lorelai decided she'd be damned before she let him go near Rory, or Jemma.  
  
"Hey, Mom," Rory greeted.  
  
Lorelai forced a smile. "Hey, kid."  
  
"How's my little one?" Rory asked, making her way over to the small child.  
  
"Cried all night, and sleeping right now." A pause. "I thought you weren't coming back until later today?"  
  
"Bad party, missing my little one," Rory replied, now picking Jemma up and cradling her.  
  
Jemma put up a small fuss, then, realizing it was her mother, went back to sleep.  
  
Rory smiled, holding Jemma. "Hey, pretty girl. How about Luke's?"  
  
Lorelai paused. "Uh, I think he's closed today."  
  
"Mom, it's a Saturday morning, Luke's is never closed on a Saturday morning," Rory said.  
  
"He became religious, yeah, and… uh… then he decided to stop giving me coffee." She couldn't think.  
  
"You're a horrible liar, mom," Rory replied.  
  
Lorelai sighed. "I really, really, don't think it's a good idea, Rory."  
  
"Why not? It's not like…" Rory stopped.   
  
Rory looked to her mother, a twinkle in her eyes showing how much she did -- and yet, didn't -- want this to be true.  
  
Lorelai forced a smile. "No one expected it. He surprised Luke, which is surprising in and of itself."  
  
"I guess Jemma and I should stay here, or you stay here with her and I'll go," Rory said. "I haven't seen Luke in a while."  
  
"Well, you'll see him when he gets here," she countered.  
  
Rory looked at her mother. "Mom."  
  
"Okay, go on," her mother relented.  
  
Rory smiled, gently handing Jemma back to her mother, and making her way out the door.  
  
Lorelai watched her daughter. "God help you, Jess, you better not hurt her." 


	3. Speak

For purposes of this storyline, we're gonna pretend Jess left around the time of the "Poes and Fire" episode.   
  
Also, thanks for the reviews! This chapter will show a little bit of Lit, but not the full frontal snogging just yet. Remember, patience is a virtue!  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"And furthermore, Lucas Danes," Taylor said. "If I even see any small thing even put in the wrong place, that hoodlum is gone."  
  
"Haven't changed a bit, Taylor," Jess said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Mariano, what a pleasure it is to have you here," Taylor replied, turning around.  
  
"Good-bye, Taylor," Luke said.  
  
"Remember, Luke." Taylor looked Jess dead on. "One thing."  
  
"One thing, Luke," Jess mocked.  
  
Taylor left in a huff, avoiding eye contact with Rory as she walked in the diner.  
  
Luke looked up, then over at Jess, who was now walking upstairs.  
  
"Hey, Luke," Rory said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Rory, good to see you," Luke greeted. "I didn't expect to be seeing you."  
  
"I know he's back, Luke. Mom told me," Rory replied.   
  
"So," Luke continued. "How's Jemma?"  
  
Rory sighed. "You kind of live with my mom, Luke, you should know how Jemma is."  
  
Luke shook his head, noticing Rory looking around the diner, knowing full well who she was looking for.  
  
"He's upstairs," Luke said. "Go on up if you want."  
  
"I… I don't know if I'm ready to just yet," Rory replied.  
  
"Are you going to tell him about Jemma?" Luke asked.  
  
Rory shrugged. "I want to, I really do."  
  
"But…" Luke continued.  
  
"But part of me is afraid to. I don't want him running away again," Rory finished.  
  
"He won't run if he knows what's good for him," Luke reassured her.  
  
Rory smiled. "Thanks, Luke. I think I'll get my coffee when I come back downstairs."  
  
Luke nodded. "Go on up."  
  
Rory slowly, and cautiously, made her way up the stairs to the apartment. She smiled hearing the music coming from the apartment, and she knocked on the door.  
  
"What now?" Jess asked, opening the door.  
  
"Hey," Rory said.  
  
Jess was in complete shock. "Uh…"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not here because I want to proclaim my undying love for you."  
  
Jess snickered. "I guess that's a good thing."  
  
"Whatever," Rory retorted. "Look, you have a daughter. You would have known that had you stayed in town, but I guess things didn't work out that way in your busy schedule."  
  
"And you didn't feel the need to write to me?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well, you see, that's the thing about letters, you need an address to send them," Rory replied.  
  
Jess sighed, running his hand through his hair. "What… what's her name?"  
  
"Lorelai," Rory said. "Lorelai Jemma Gilmore-Mariano."  
  
"Mariano?" Jess questioned. "Jemma?"  
  
"You're her father whether you like it or not. But," Rory continued, "the ball's in your court now. See her, don't see her, she's been doing okay without you."  
  
"And you?" Jess asked.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," Rory fired back. "I have to go now. You know where she is if you want to see her."  
  
Jess didn't get a chance to reply, because Rory was already making her way downstairs.  
  
Luke looked to his right as Rory made her way from behind the curtain.   
  
"Rory?"  
  
Rory looked at Luke, tears streaming down her face. "Hey, Luke. Coffee to go."  
  
Luke quickly prepared a cup of coffee for her, and she quickly left the diner.  
  
Jess ran down the stairs to see Rory quickly walking out of the diner. He started for the door when he heard Luke's voice.  
  
"Stop it right there," Luke commanded.  
  
"Why?" Jess inquired. "That's the mother of a child that I just found out I had."  
  
"You don't need to ruin two lives at once, okay? You need time to think about this. You can't just barge into the house and demand to see Jemma," Luke replied.  
  
"Time to think about this?! This is insane, Luke, and you know it," Jess returned.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty insane that you just left one day without a note and left Rory alone with a kid," Luke said.  
  
"This is crazy," Jess repeated, then started walking out the door.  
  
Luke started after Jess. "Where are you --"  
  
"Out," Jess interrupted.  
  
Luke watched Jess make his way to the bridge, and then went back behind the counter.  
  
This would certainly be an interesting summer. 


	4. Think

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter will show a little bit of past Lit, and you will finally get some background on what happened.   
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Jess sat down at the bridge, a cigarette dangling from his lips, thinking about things. More importantly, he was thinking about Rory. And Jemma.  
  
He didn't even know she was pregnant. They'd only had sex once. Even then, they'd been safe. However, he now realized, Rory had been hinting at the pregnancy the whole time, and he hadn't paid a bit of attention.  
  
_They'd been laying on the bridge, her head in his lap, and he was stroking her hair.   
  
"Hey, Jess?" Rory asked.   
  
"Yeah?" Jess answered..  
  
"What are you going to name your children?" Rory questioned.   
  
"Hopefully I won't be doing that anytime soon. I don't think we need another screw up in Stars Hollow," Jess replied.  
  
Rory giggled. "Yeah."  
  
Silence, and then, Rory spoke up.  
  
"I'd name my daughter Lorelai. Lorelai Jemma," Rory said.  
  
"That… that's pretty," Jess responded.   
  
Rory nodded, and then stared out at the water.  
_  
Now, he realized, she'd been trying to tell him about his own daughter, Lorelai Jemma.  
  
But he'd screwed up.  
  
Over at the Gilmore house, Rory was sitting in her room, cradling Jemma, who was peacefully sleeping.  
  
Rory remembered the day she knew she had to tell Jess about her.   
  
_Rory and Lorelai walked into Luke's, and sat down at the counter.  
  
"Hey, we'll have two coffees. And hurry, I have someone coming out today to inspect the damage to the Independence," Lorelai commanded.  
  
"Oh… uh… Lorelai, can we talk upstairs about that?" Luke asked.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke questioningly, and walked upstairs.  
  
Rory looked around the diner, occasionally brushing her fingers against her stomach.  
  
Shortly after, Lorelai came downstairs and looked at Rory sympathetically.  
  
"What's up, mom?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai smiled sadly at her daughter. "Let's take our coffee to the car, okay kid?"  
  
"But, I kind of needed to talk to --" Rory started.  
  
"Come on, sweetie," Lorelai gently urged.  
  
Rory nodded, taking her coffee and following her mom out to the car.  
  
"Rory, sweetie," Lorelai said, "Jess, he… he's gone, babe."  
  
Rory knew at the moment she had turned white. "No."  
  
"Luke didn't even know he was gone until this morning," Lorelai replied.  
  
Rory bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Mom, I… I'm…"  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter. "Babe?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, mom," Rory said.  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter, who was now crying, and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Shh, it'll be okay," Lorelai soothed. "It's okay."  
_  
Rory was broken from the memory when Jemma started fussing.  
  
"What's wrong, babe?" She slowly started patting Jemma's back.  
  
"Has she had her bottle?" Lorelai walked into the room holding a bottle.  
  
"No, thanks mom," Rory replied, easing Jemma down enough to give her the bottle.  
  
"What were you thinking about, babe?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"The day Jess left," Rory responded, sadly.  
  
Lorelai nodded. "You told him?"   
  
"Yeah," Rory said.  
  
"And?" Lorelai inquired.  
  
"He knows, so that's all I can do now," Rory stated.  
  
"I'm sorry, babe," Lorelai said. "How about if you take Jemma and go hang out with Dean? He hasn't seen her in a long time."  
  
Rory smiled. "Okay."  
  
Lorelai watched her daughter leave the house, cradling the small baby.  
  
Rory remembered the day she'd had to tell Dean about Jemma. He and Lindsay had broken up, and they were both hurting.   
  
_"Hey, Rory," Dean greeted.  
  
"Hey," Rory responded.  
  
"Excited about Yale?" Dean asked.  
  
"You know it, how about you?" Rory questioned. "I still can't believe you're leaving Stars Hollow. You always seemed like a homebody to me."  
  
"We all have to leave sometime, Rory," Dean replied.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "Listen, Dean, there's something I have to tell you…"  
_  
And she'd told him. He'd been shocked, but the shock turned into concern, and he'd been there for Rory ever since, even coming back when she went into labor.   
  
Her grandparents had been the same way, surprisingly.  
  
Her grandfather had gone crazy with things for Jemma's room at the Gilmore Mansion, and her grandmother had come with her to Lamaze classes and taken her shopping for maternity clothes.  
  
Paris, Jamie, Lane, and Dave had threatened Jess's life, and also bought Rory some Josh Groban CD's to play for the baby.  
  
Luke and Lorelai had set up a nursery at the house in Stars Hollow, and Luke had offered the apartment above the diner for Rory to move into should the need arise. She'd declined.  
  
But now, here she was, meeting Dean at the gazebo, and Jemma was being a perfect angel.  
  
"Hey, Rory," Dean said.   
  
"Hey," Rory greeted.  
  
"Hey, Jem. Can I?" Dean asked.  
  
Rory nodded, gently handing Jemma over to Dean.  
  
"She's getting big," Dean commented.  
  
"Jess knows," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, Rory," Dean responded, pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm… as expected," Rory replied.  
  
"How about we take a walk?" Dean suggested.  
  
Rory smiled. "A walk would be nice."  
  
Dean put his arm around Rory and together they started walking.   
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
A/N: Don't worry, Dean and Rory are just friends, even though he and Lindsay are over (personally, I think she's too annoying anyways). Thanks for reading! 


	5. Meet

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter will be (drum roll) meeting of father and daughter. We also see some good JJness!   
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
_I can do this. One foot in front of the other. Damn._  
  
Jess stood outside the Gilmore house, hearing sounds of -- what was that, Josh Groban? -- playing in Rory's room.  
  
This was like a parallel universe.   
  
Rory never listened to stuff like Josh Groban.  
  
"You know, in order to actually get in the house to see Jemma, you have to walk," a voice from behind him said.  
  
And there was Lane Kim, standing with Dave Rygalski, holding chips and sodas. Not far behind them were Paris and Jamie.  
  
"H--hey guys," Jess stuttered.  
  
"Look," Lane said, walking to him. "I don't like you. I managed to tolerate you for awhile, but when you left Rory to take care of Jemma on her own, then I really hated you."  
  
"You compliment people so well," Jess replied.  
  
"The only reason I'm going to manage to tolerate you again is so that you can get to know your daughter." Lane looked Jess straight in the eyes.  
  
"Okay, good," Jess said.  
  
"But if you screw Jemma up, I will have your head on a silver platter," Lane added.  
  
"Is Rory there?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah. She just got back from walking around with Dean," Lane responded.  
  
"Dean? Great." Jess started walking away.  
  
He was stopped by Paris. "Listen, jack ass, they're just friends. Got it? He's been there for her a lot more than you were."  
  
Jess started to make his way back to the house. He got to the porch and almost turned around again, but instead just rang the doorbell.  
  
"I got it!" He heard Rory say.  
  
Rory opened the door. "Oh. Uh… hey, Jess. Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey, Ror!" Dave greeted.  
  
"We brought chips, dip, sodas, and popcorn," Paris said.  
  
"Awesome. I just got Jemma to sleep," Rory replied. "But, Jess, if you want to see her, she's in my room."  
  
Jess nodded, brushing past Rory and over to her room. He slowly opened the door and saw a crib with a small baby resting in it.  
  
Rory followed slowly behind him, leaving Paris, Lane, Dave and Jamie to set up the food.  
  
When she got to her room, she watched him from outside the door.  
  
Jess stood over the crib, looking down at the small baby with coffee brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, Jemma, I'm your Dad," he said.  
  
Rory smiled slowly, watching him talk to the small baby.  
  
Jemma started fussing, and Jess slowly picked her up.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered, gently cradling her. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."  
  
Jemma started sucking her thumb.  
  
Jess smiled at her. "I would have been here sooner, had I known. Your mom doesn't think so, but I would've stayed."  
  
Rory looked at the floor, unsure if she should come in just yet.  
  
"I see you've grown accustomed to the smell of cigarettes already. You're a quick learner." He smiled at her.  
  
Rory smiled, watching the bonding session.  
  
Jemma rested her head on Jess's shoulder.   
  
Jess held Jemma close to him as he made his way over to a rocker by the window.  
  
"I really loved your mom, kid, you know?" he asked. "She was my other half. But I screwed up for good this time."  
  
Jemma gently grabbed Jess's collar, nuzzling against him.  
  
"I'm nothing to be proud of, kid. I dropped out of high school, didn't even see you, and I've been living with my Dad out in California since last March." Jess sighed. "So, hopefully when they have hero day at school you won't be picking me."  
  
Rory let a tear slip down her cheek, and quickly wiped it away.  
  
"What's this stuff your mom has you listening to?" Jess asked. "I'll get you some CD's from the Clash. That'll get a party going."  
  
Rory slowly opened the door. "How about not."  
  
"I didn't know you were listening," Jess stated.  
  
"I wasn't. I wanted to make sure everything was okay," Rory replied.  
  
"It is. I was just telling Jemma a little bit about myself. And about that fact that Josh Groban is not a good artist to start out with," Jess said.  
  
Rory smiled. "He is, though."  
  
"Who says?" Jess asked.   
  
"Paris," Rory responded.  
  
"Sure. How about Tom Petty? He's pretty okay," Jess suggested.  
  
"How about not? _Mary Jane's Last Dance_? She'll turn out pot crazed," Rory said.  
  
Jess laughed. "Well, she's gonna turn out coffee crazed no matter what. Why not add pot to her list of drugs?"  
  
Rory smiled at him. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"I think," Jess started, "you've been a wonderful mom. She's going to turn out terrific."  
  
"Thanks, Jess," Rory whispered.  
  
Jess stood up slowly. "It's no problem. Really. And, I'm sure that with Lane, Paris, and Lorelai, she's going to turn out better than if I would have stayed."  
  
"That's not true, Jess," Rory objected. "You're going to be a good father. I trust it."  
  
"I'm going to be here for her every step of the way. No matter what," Jess said.  
  
Rory hugged Jess. "Thanks, Jess. I --"  
  
"Okay, we've got Dirty Dancing, How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days… and a Rory hugging a Jess," Lorelai said, coming into the room.  
  
Jemma started crying.  
  
"And now we have an unhappy baby. Hey, Jess, I think you're starting to rub off on her. She hasn't been happy at all this week," Lorelai quipped.  
  
Rory shook her head. "Here, I'll take her."  
  
Jess protested. "No. I'll take care of her. You go watch a movie with your mom."  
  
Rory nodded. "Okay. Call me if you need me."  
  
"I will," Jess replied.  
  
Rory and Lorelai left the room, and made their way to the living room as Luke was walking through the front door.  
  
"Lukey!" Lorelai squealed, jumping into Luke's arms.  
  
Luke hugged Lorelai, kissing her quickly on the lips. "Hey."  
  
"Guess who's here!" Paris said.  
  
"Who?" Luke inquired.  
  
"His name starts with a 'J' and rhymes with less," Lane stated unhappily.  
  
"Jess is here?" Luke whispered.  
  
Rory nodded. "He's settling Jemma down right now."  
  
Luke made his way back to Rory's room, stopping outside the door, listening to Jess -- who was singing.  
  
"Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?" Jess sang. "You've been out riding fences for so long now."  
  
Luke smiled, walking away from the door to be faced by Rory.  
  
"What is that?" Rory asked.  
  
"That is Jess, singing to his daughter," Luke replied, smiling.  
  
Rory nodded, smiling back at him, and making her way to the living room.  
  
Luke looked to his right, and Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Wow. The Tin Man really does have a heart," Lorelai said.   
  
Luke sighed. "Lor…"  
  
"I'm sorry. That was bad. Bad Lorelai," Lorelai scolded.  
  
Luke chuckled. "He's trying."  
  
"I know. I'm happy for that." Lorelai sighed. "But I don't want him leaving again. It'll hurt Rory and Jemma."  
  
"I don't think he plans on leaving, now. He's singing to her," Luke stated, making his way over to the table to sit by Lorelai.  
  
"I'm glad you're mine," Lorelai stated.  
  
"Me, too," Luke replied, kissing her.  
  
Jess stood up, and made his way over to Jemma's crib.   
  
He kissed her forehead. "Night kid. Love you." 


	6. Storm

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!!   
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"Holy sh--"  
  
"I really don't suggest you say that when you're holding a five month old baby," Rory said, walking into the room where Jess was changing Jemma's diaper.  
  
"Sorry," Jess replied. "Does it always smell this bad?"  
  
Rory laughed. "Not all the time."  
  
"Oh," Jess said.  
  
"Sometimes it's worse," Rory added.  
  
"I have a lot to look forward to," Jess stated.  
  
Rory nodded. "Yup."  
  
Jess and Rory continued in silence as Rory showed Jess how to change Jemma's diaper.   
  
"You're an expert," Jess said.  
  
"Well, after changing about a billion diapers over the course of five months, being an expert is expected," Rory replied.  
  
Jess smiled at Rory. "I really missed you, Ror."  
  
"No, you didn't," Rory replied, picking up Jemma and making her way to the front porch.  
  
Jess followed her, still confused by her comment.  
  
"Then, what is it I miss?" he asked. "Because, I'm pretty sure it was you I was missing."  
  
Rory shook her head, sitting down on the steps. "You miss the challenge."  
  
"You were never a challenge," Jess retorted. "You were the one I wanted to be with."  
  
"Funny thing, though, Jess," Rory stated. "You left."  
  
"I am quite aware of that small tidbit of information," Jess said.   
  
"Look, Jess, I'm happy you're here. But, the only reason I want you here is so you can raise your daughter," Rory said. "She needs a father."  
  
"Well, you've got Dave, Jamie and Dean," Jess returned.  
  
"True," Rory said. "But they're nothing like her real father. I want her to argue with people about Salinger, and to listen to weird music, and to really truly know love everywhere she goes."  
  
"That last part is going to be a bit hard with me around, don't you think?" Jess asked.  
  
"Maybe," Rory answered. "But I think I can help with that."  
  
"I really did -- do -- love you Rory," Jess said. "I just, thought you should know."  
  
Rory nodded. "And now I do."  
  
Jess shook his head, looking at the sky. "Looks like we're in for a storm."  
  
"Yeah, it does. I should probably get Jemma inside," Rory said. "Mom wants to teach her the art of a perfect coffee tonight."  
  
"God help us," Jess muttered.  
  
Rory laughed. "It's good to have my sarcastic Jess back."  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh again," Jess responded.  
  
"I laugh," Rory defended. "You just weren't around to hear it."  
  
"Is that how it's going to be from now on? You saying something every time I try to get serious?" Jess asked.  
  
"Jesus, Jess, you just don't get it, do you?" Rory returned. "I waited for you to come back. Eventually, I gave up. I figured that if you were going to come back, then you would have come back two months later, not thirteen."  
  
"Well, had I known about her, I would have come back," Jess responded.  
  
"Only because of her?" Rory inquired.  
  
Jess looked at the ground. "You know I wouldn't have come back just for Jemma."  
  
"Sometimes that's what I think would have happened. Jess, I thought you were getting tired of me," Rory said.  
  
"You should know that's not true," Jess replied.  
  
Rory sighed. "Well, you lied to me about Wal-Mart."  
  
Jess shook his head. "Rory, can we not talk about this right now?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Fine."  
  
"Fine," Jess said.  
  
Rory and Jess sat in silence, and then Rory stood up and took Jemma into the house.  
  
Jess followed her and waited outside the bedroom door until she'd put Jemma into her crib. He couldn't believe how good she'd become at the silent treatment.  
  
Rory stepped outside of Jemma's room. "Well, the baby has been put to bed."  
  
"Look, Rory, I'm just going to head back to Luke's. I'll be by later." Jess turned around and left.  
  
Rory sank down on the couch as Lorelai was walking through the front door.  
  
"Hey, babe, I -- Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed, making her way over to the couch.  
  
"Mom… I…" Rory was now crying.  
  
Lorelai pulled her daughter into a hug. "I know, hon, I know."  
  
"No… no… you… don't," Rory responded. "Mom… I… I love… I love Jess."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"I tried not to, Mom. But, I do." Rory wiped her tears.  
  
Lorelai smiled sympathetically at her daughter. "What are you going to do, babe?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "I doubt he feels the same. I mean, he said he loved me but--"  
  
"He told you he did?" Lorelai asked. "Honey, you know Jess. He'd only say it if he meant it."  
  
"Part of me believes that, too," Rory responded. "But I think it's for the best if he and I just be a mother and a father. We shouldn't try to be together. It always complicates things."  
  
"Okay, Rory, sweetie, you two have dated once," Lorelai reasoned.  
  
"And look where that got us," Rory pointed out. "Not together with a kid."  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, okay? But do what you think is right."  
  
Rory nodded. "I think I need to just accept the fact that a relationship with Jess is like trying to figure out why Cher is doing yet another farewell tour."  
  
"Pointless. Kind of like Hanson," Lorelai agreed.  
  
"Boy or girl? Straight or gay?" Rory joked.  
  
"Where's Jemma?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Sleeping," Rory replied.  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Okay, then. How about a movie?"  
  
Rory smiled. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
Jess sat on a bed in the apartment above Luke's and looked at the photo album in his hands.   
  
Pictures of Rory and Jemma, Luke and Lorelai, Lorelai, Luke and Jemma, and Lorelai, Luke, Jemma, and Rory were displayed all over the place.  
  
And then he saw two pictures of he and Rory.   
  
In one, he was happy. In another, Rory was smiling, but he was frowning. He couldn't remember why he'd been unhappy that day.  
  
He slowly closed the photo album, now realizing what Rory's words had meant.   
  
He'd been a stupid boyfriend. A sucky boyfriend. He'd been the worst boyfriend ever.  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. He watched as Luke came in through and grabbed a coffee cup, then left.  
  
Jess smiled. He'd been surprised when he found out that his uncle had managed to finally tell Lorelai how he felt.  
  
And then he was upset again. He needed Rory, and he needed to find a way to make her see that she needed him, too.  
  
He would get her back. He loved her too much to give her up without a fight. 


	7. Remember

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!!   
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"So, what's the plan, my man?" Lorelai was jumping on Rory's bed -- at eight o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Back to sleep. Or you'll be shot," Rory replied tiredly.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes at her daughter. It seemed like just yesterday Rory had come to the Independence Inn to find she'd been accepted into Chilton.  
  
_"Mom?" Rory called out as she walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"Here! She's in here!" Sookie yelled through the closed door.   
  
Rory walked into the kitchen to see her mother and Sookie smiling broadly.   
  
"You're happy," she said.  
  
Lorelai kept smiling. Her eyes were literally shining. "Yeah."  
  
"Did you do something slutty?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm not that happy," she said. Lorelai and Sookie started giggling. Then, Lorelai held out a plastic purple gift bag to Rory. "Here."  
  
Rory took the bag and started smiling, too.  
  
"What's going on?" Rory asked. Rory had no clue what this was all about, her mother and Sookie looked so happy it had to be something big.  
  
Rory reached in, rifled through the tissue paper, and pulled out a blue-and-white plaid skirt. Sort of woolly. Lots of pleats. "I'm gonna be in a Britney Spears video?"  
  
"You're going to Chilton!" Sookie blurted excitedly. She turned quickly to Lorelai. "Sorry."  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai held up a letter. "You did it, babe. You got in!"   
  
"How did this happen?" Rory asked excitedly. "You didn't… with the principal, did you?"  
  
"Oh, honey, that was a joke," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand. "They have an open spot and you're starting on Monday."  
  
"Really?" Rory asked, still not believing it.  
  
"Really," Lorelai said.  
  
"I don't believe this. Oh my God! I'm going to Chilton!" Rory said.   
  
She hugged her mother quickly.  
  
"Sookie, I'm going to Chilton!" Rory cried, hugging Sookie, too.  
  
"I'll make oatmeal cookies," Sookie said, giggling. "Protestants, they love oatmeal!"  
  
"I have to call Lane," Rory said, turning around to leave.   
  
She quickly turned back around, running to her mother and hugging her. "I love you."  
  
"Ohhh. I love you," Lorelai said, smiling.  
_  
Rory had come so far since those days. She'd become a great, spectacular mother, and Lorelai grew to respect her more and more each day.  
  
Jemma started crying, breaking Lorelai from her reverie.  
  
"Oh, boy," Rory said, getting out of bed, making her way over to Jemma's crib. "What's the matter, babe?"  
  
Lorelai smiled at her daughter and granddaughter. They looked so inseparable.  
  
"Shh," Rory soothed, dancing around slowly with Jemma. "It's okay."  
  
Jemma started settling down, resting her head on Rory's shoulder. Lorelai smiled at this sight, as well, reminding her of Rory's infancy. She slowly made her way over to Rory.  
  
"I'm going to go get some coffee," Lorelai whispered. "Want any?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Yeah, a cherry danish, too, please."  
  
Lorelai smiled at Rory. "Okay."  
  
Rory watched as her mother left the room, and she slowly made her way over to the radio. She saw a blank CD case sitting on top of it. After much debating, she put it in, and when the song came on, she smiled.  
  
_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses? _

_You been out ridin' fences for so long now _

_Oh, you're a hard one, I know that you got your reasons _

_These things that are pleasin' you _

_Can hurt you somehow   
_  
Rory slowly made her way over to the rocking chair, sitting down and rocking Jemma back and forth.  
  
_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy _

_She'll beat you if she's able _

_You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet   
_  
Rory smiled, remembering how Jess had sang this same song to Jemma not even two days ago.  
  
_Now it seems to me, some fine things _

_Have been laid upon your table _

_But you only want the ones that you can't get   
_  
Rory didn't know how it happened, but for the first time in a long while, Rory let herself remember the good times that she and Jess had shared.  
  
Like the time he took her to the Distillers concert.  
  
And the time he got in her carriage with her because there was no one to ride with her.  
  
Or their first meeting, when he stole her copy of _Howl_.  
  
Rory smiled, remembering everything.  
  
_Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger _

_Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home _

_And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin' _

_Your prison is walking through this world all alone   
_  
She remembered how they had perfected the making out and walking at the same time. Though they'd almost killed themselves a few times.  
  
She remembered how he'd come the bridge after Dean had broken up with her.  
  
_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time? _

_The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine _

_It's hard to tell the night time from the day _

_You're losin' all your highs and lows _

_Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?   
_  
And then she remembered their first time.  
  
She'd been scared, and he'd protested, but she wanted to. And it was magical. And it brought her one of the greatest things ever to happen to her, who was now laying in her arms, sound asleep.  
  
_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses? _

_Come down from your fences, open the gate _

_It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you _

_You better let somebody love you, before it's too late   
_  
She still loved Jess, there was no question, but she didn't want to risk Jemma losing a father if they happened to break up.  
  
And so she smiled, because Jess had become a better person.  
  
Lorelai came into Jemma's room holding two coffees and two danishes.  
  
"Hey, kid," Lorelai greeted.  
  
Rory looked at her mother. "Hey, mom."  
  
"What's this?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Desperado," Rory replied. "Jess made a CD for Jemma."  
  
"What else is on here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory smiled when her mother changed the song.   
  
"You can always count on Jess to be humorous," Lorelai joked, as _Cleaning out My Closet_ played.  
  
Rory shook her head, smiling. "I told him no hard rock."  
  
"Ah, Eminem is great though," Lorelai replied.  
  
Rory smiled at her mom. "Okay, new song."  
  
And the two women listened to the lullabies Jess had picked out for his daughter.  
  
Rory would smile, and Lorelai would laugh. Occasionally, they would hear a sound of glee from the small baby who was sitting up, smiling.  
  
And Jess, as he watched from the window, only hoped he could be the father that the little girl needed.


	8. Glimpse

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is really just a few glimpses into the second half of the story, and, therefore, is entitled _Glimpse_. Have fun!  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"I love you. It's kind of simple. I… uh… never stopped. I swallowed my big pill of courage today, and decided, hey, why not tell him? I mean, come on, look at me, I'm a wreck. Sleep was not a good friend, seeing as how I thought about this all night… not that you would care about that. It's just in case you were wondering why I looked the way I did and --"  
  
He cut her off with his lips, and she eagerly reciprocated the kiss, loving him more and more each second.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"Rory?" Jess asked groggily.  
  
Rory bit back tears. "Jess, I think last night was a mistake."  
  
"You… you don't mean that," Jess replied.  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek. "Yeah, I do."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Dean smiled. "You finally got what you want, you --"  
  
"I think he's leaving," Rory interrupted.  
  
"You don't want to let him go," Dean stated. "You love him. You want him here with you."  
  
Rory shook her head. "I do love him. But I can't tell him to stay."  
  
Dean sighed. "Then let him go, Rory."  
  
"I did," Rory said, looking at the ground.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"So, you're just going to walk away, again?" Luke asked.  
  
"It looks like the only thing I can do," Jess replied.  
  
"That girl loves you more than you know," Luke stated.  
  
Jess chuckled. "That's why she told me it was a mistake, right?"  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"You're an idiot," Lane stated.  
  
"And since when did you earn the right to tell me that?" Jess asked.  
  
"Since Rory decided for some strange reason that you were worth her time again," Paris interjected.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"If you decide to leave," Luke said, "you're saying good-bye this time."  
  
"To who? Who cares?" Jess asked.  
  
"The little girl who's lucky enough to call you her father," Luke replied.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"What is it you want, Rory? Because it seems like I'm not enough," Jess yelled.  
  
"I do want you! You think I don't think about you everyday?" Rory returned.  
  
"You told me it was a mistake!" Jess exclaimed.  
  
"And I lied!" Rory replied. "I wish I could take it back, but I can't. What's done is --"  
  
"Done," Jess interrupted. "Fine."  
  
And he walked away from her.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Jess sighed. "I'm an idiot."  
  
Jamie and Dave looked at him. "We know."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"Hey, kid," Jess said, holding Jemma. "I know, this is stupid. You obviously won't remember this, but you should know anyway."  
  
Jemma made a small noise, holding tightly to Jess's collar.  
  
"But, I have to go," Jess said, kissing her head.   
  
Jemma still held tightly, making noises, and resting her head against Jess's neck.  
  
"I love you, kid." Jess kissed her head again, and gently set her back in the crib.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"So, you're leaving," Rory said.  
  
Jess stared blankly at her. "You don't miss a thing."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"Mom, Jess left," Rory sobbed.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "What?"  
  
She took Rory in her arms and held her, gently whispering soothing words to her. 


	9. Choice

Thanks for the reviews! This is an actual chapter and I hope you liked the last one, which was only previews of what is to come in this second half. Have fun!  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory sighed, flipping to the next page.  
  
"I think I can, I think I can," Rory read.  
  
When she looked up, Jemma was asleep. "I knew I could."  
  
"Hey, kid," Luke said, walking into the room.  
  
"Oh, hey, Luke," Rory greeted, standing up.  
  
"How is she?" Luke inquired.  
  
Rory grinned. "Sleeping soundly."  
  
"Well, how about you go see who's on the front porch?" Luke suggested.  
  
Rory smiled, making her way out of her room to the front porch.  
  
"Hey," Dean said.  
  
"Hey, Dean." She hugged him. "How are you?"  
  
"Tired. However, I did manage to squeeze in some extra shifts at Doose's," Dean replied. "So, at least I'll be able to pay for some of that learning I get."  
  
Rory giggled. "Yeah. You should always be thankful for that."  
  
"Hey, Rory," Dean said, gently stopping her from squirming.  
  
Rory looked at Dean. "Yeah?"  
  
Dean hesitated. "Well…"  
  
"Dean?" Rory said.  
  
"Why didn't you pick me?" Dean asked. "I mean, you know I would have been there for you. I'm here for you now."  
  
Rory smiled at Dean. "It's not that simple, Dean. I know you would have been there for me."  
  
Dean looked down. "But?"  
  
"I didn't love you like I should have," Rory finished. "And you deserved better than that."  
  
"I would have been just as happy," Dean stated.  
  
"I know," Rory replied. "I do love you Dean, you know that, right?"  
  
Dean nodded. "Yeah. I know."  
  
Rory hugged Dean. "Thank you so much for always being there. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
Dean smiled. "So, Rory."  
  
"So, Dean," Rory replied, smiling.  
  
"Don't wait to let him know," Dean said, seriously.  
  
"Tell who what?" Rory asked.  
  
Dean shook his head. "You know who I'm talking about."  
  
Dean turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Rory staring after him.  
  
And then Jemma started up again.  
  
Rory sighed, making her way back into the house, and into her room. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I was trying to, uh, sing, but it didn't work," Luke replied.  
  
Rory laughed, picking up Jemma. "Shh, it's okay, babe."  
  
Jemma started calming down when she heard footsteps. When Jess stepped into the room, she was quiet.  
  
"Don't you just love the effect you have on kids?" Rory joked.  
  
Jess grunted. "Yeah. I know. It's a gift. Can I?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Jess gently took Jemma into his arms. "Hey, baby girl."  
  
Luke smiled at the sight in front of him. They really looked like a family.  
  
"I think I'll just go," Luke whispered.  
  
Rory nodded. "Okay."  
  
Jess stared at Luke's retreating form. "I think she likes me already."  
  
Rory smiled at him. "Yeah. Looks like it."  
  
Luke walked into the family room of the house and saw Lorelai.  
  
"Hey," Luke said.  
  
"Hey," Lorelai greeted. "Where's --"  
  
"They're getting Jemma to sleep," Luke interrupted.  
  
"Oh," Lorelai stated.  
  
"How about dinner?" Luke suggested.  
  
Lorelai grinned. "With coffee?"  
  
Luke nodded. "With coffee."  
  
Lorelai quickly turned, making her way outside, Luke trailing not far behind.  
  
Rory looked at Jess from outside of her bedroom. He was sitting in the rocking chair, sleeping, with Jemma in his arms doing the same. She shut the door and pulled a book out of her purse.  
  
Jess woke up and looked at the small child he was holding. She was perfect, just like her mother.  
  
He gently set her back in her crib, realizing it was getting close to dark. He walked out of the room and saw Rory sitting at the table reading.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
Rory looked up from her book. "Hey."  
  
"I think I'm just going to go. Jemma needs some rest and it's getting dark," Jess said.  
  
"Okay," Rory replied.  
  
Jess left, and Rory made her way into her bedroom. She took a shower and felt exhausted when she got out, and hopped into bed after checking on Jemma.  
  
But she couldn't sleep.   
  
"God, Jess," Rory said to herself. "It's just like you to keep me up all night."  
  
And throughout the night, all Rory could do was think about him.  
  
And then she realized what Dean meant.  
  
She loved Jess Mariano.  
  
"God help me," she whispered.  
  
She couldn't wait. She had to get to him.   
  
She got out of bed and made her way to the diner. She said a silent thank you to Luke for giving her a key, and made her way upstairs to the apartment.  
  
She heard the music from the apartment, and smiled, urgently knocking on the door.  
  
Jess opened the door. "Rory?"  
  
"Don't speak, just listen," Rory said.  
  
Jess nodded. "Okay."  
  
Rory took a deep breath. "I love you. It's kind of simple. I… uh… never stopped. I swallowed my big pill of courage today, and decided, hey, why not tell him? I mean, come on, look at me, I'm a wreck. Sleep was not a good friend, seeing as how I thought about this all night… not that you would care about that. It's just in case you were wondering why I looked the way I did and --"  
  
He cut her off with his lips, and she eagerly reciprocated the kiss, loving him more and more each second. 


	10. Forget

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! The lyrics are from a song called _Heaven _by Fire Theft. Have fun!  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Jess heard the song coming from the radio.  
  
_Heaven  
  
Are you waiting outside the door?  
_  
He knew this was his own personal piece of Heaven. Rory was lying next to him.   
  
He smiled, kissed her forehead, and went back to sleep.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory awoke to the sound of coffee brewing. She looked next to her and found an empty spot.  
  
"Jess?" she said.  
  
Jess made his way over to the bed, holding a mug in his hand. "My lady."  
  
Rory smiled. "Thank you, Jess."  
  
Jess handed her a mug. "No problem."  
  
Jess kissed her, and she smiled into it.   
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
Rory took sip of her coffee. "Good coffee. I should keep you around."  
  
Jess nodded, taking a sip of his coffee as well. "So, last night…"  
  
"Was the greatest," Rory finished.  
  
"Care to repeat it anytime soon?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory pretended to look deep in thought. "Every Tuesday at seven is good for me. How about you?"  
  
Jess set his mug down. "Good for me."  
  
He kissed Rory, and she responded. She set her coffee next to her on the nightstand, and Jess crawled on top of her.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Lorelai awoke to the sound of Jemma's cries. "Ror?"  
  
Rory didn't respond. Lorelai made her way into Rory's bedroom, where she was nowhere to be found, but her granddaughter was screaming her head off.  
  
Lorelai picked up Jemma. "Shh…"  
  
She still kept crying.  
  
"Lord help me," Lorelai said.  
  
Luke woke up to find an empty space next to him. And he heard Jemma crying.  
  
He quickly got out of bed and went to Rory's room, where Lorelai was standing holding Jemma.  
  
Luke was clearly confused. "What…"  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "No idea. I just heard Jemma and decided to see how Rory couldn't have heard her."  
  
Luke sighed. "I think I might…"  
  
Lorelai nodded. "I know."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory was now holding her knees to her chest, shaking.  
  
What had she done?   
  
This was Jess, for goodness sake. The one who always ran away, without fail. How could she have done this to herself -- worse, to Jemma?  
  
Rory put her head in her hands, and Jess stirred.  
  
"Rory?" Jess asked groggily.  
  
Rory bit back tears. "Jess, I think last night was a mistake."  
  
"You… you don't mean that," Jess replied.  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek. "Yeah, I do."  
  
And she got out of bed, got dressed, and left.  
  
Jess sat for awhile after Rory left. He then stood up and grabbed his bags.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory walked into her house. "Mom?"  
  
Lorelai made her way to the front door where Rory was standing. "Honey, where were you?"  
  
Rory sighed. "Where's Luke?"  
  
"He went back to the diner," Lorelai replied. "Babe, where were you?"  
  
Rory hesitated. "I went to see Jess last night. I think I made a big mistake."  
  
"Oh, honey," Lorelai said, pulling her daughter into a hug.  
  
"It was wonderful. I love him so much, mom," Rory cried.  
  
"I know, babe, I know," Lorelai soothed. "What happens now?"  
  
"I told him it was a mistake. He always leaves, Mom, so I ended it before it even started," Rory said. "How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"You're not stupid. You love him," Lorelai responded.  
  
"Rory? Lorelai?" they both heard.  
  
"And, why is Dean here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I called him on the way here," Rory responded.  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Do you two need some time?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Hey, Dean," Lorelai greeted.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai, Rory," Dean returned. "How's Jemma?"  
  
"Trying out for cheerleading," Lorelai joked.  
  
Rory smiled, making her way to the kitchen, where Jemma was sitting in her high chair. Dean followed her, unsure.  
  
"Hey girl," Rory said.  
  
Jemma smiled at Rory and made some gurgling noises.  
  
Rory picked her up, holding her close. "Sorry I left you last night, babe."  
  
Lorelai smiled. This was picture perfect, even if Jemma's father was missing.   
  
"How about if I take her and you two talk?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
Rory and Dean nodded. "Okay."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"So, what's up?" Dean asked, sitting on the porch steps.  
  
"I went to see Jess last night," Rory replied. "We…"  
  
Dean smiled. "You finally got what you want, you --"  
  
"I think he's leaving," Rory interrupted.  
  
"You don't want to let him go," Dean stated. "You love him. You want him here with you."  
  
Rory shook her head. "I do love him. But I can't tell him to stay."  
  
Dean sighed. "Then let him go, Rory."  
  
"I did," Rory said, looking at the ground.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Luke walked up to the apartment, surprised not to hear music blaring. He slowly opened the door and, for the first time, was surprised at the sight.  
  
Jess was packing. Why was he so surprised? It didn't make sense. Jess always left. There was never a reason. This time, however, Luke guessed there was a good reason.  
  
"So, you're just going to walk away, again?" Luke asked.  
  
"It looks like the only thing I can do," Jess replied.  
  
"That girl loves you more than you know," Luke stated.  
  
Jess chuckled. "That's why she told me it was a mistake, right?"  
  
Luke sighed. "I'm getting too old for this."  
  
And he went downstairs to open the diner.  
  
Jess was still packing, and then, he was crying. He knew he had to get out of Stars Hollow. Soon. 


	11. Diminish

Thanks for the reviews! This is the chapter that answers your questions. Will Jess leave? Read on to find out! Have fun!  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Jess made his way down to his car. Standing there, none other than Lane and Paris. God, they needed to get a life.  
  
"Jess," Lane greeted.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. "Lane."  
  
"Hi," Paris stated coldly.  
  
"Good day to you, too, Paris," Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Lane inquired.  
  
"Looks like it," Jess replied.  
  
"You're an idiot," Lane stated.  
  
"And since when did you earn the right to tell me that?" Jess asked.  
  
"Since Rory decided for some strange reason that you were worth her time again," Paris interjected.  
  
Jess sighed. "You two need to get your facts straight before you go telling me how to live my life."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Paris questioned.  
  
"Ask Rory. I'm sure she'll tell you," Jess responded.  
  
"Right. Whatever," Lane said, slowly walking away.   
  
Paris followed suit, glaring at Jess the whole time as she walked away.  
  
"Geez," Jess said to himself, making his way back into the diner.  
  
Luke was there to greet him. "I take it you've made up your mind."  
  
"Well, it is my mind, so I guess I have the right to tell it what to think," Jess replied.  
  
"If you decide to leave," Luke said, "you're saying good-bye this time."  
  
"To who? Who cares?" Jess asked.  
  
"The little girl who's lucky enough to call you her father," Luke replied.  
  
"Fine," Luke said.  
  
"Fine," Jess stated.  
  
Jess stomped up the stairs, not believing the amount of critics in this small town.  
  
He went into the apartment and sat on the bed, looking around.  
  
There was a picture on the nightstand. It was of Rory and Jemma. Rory was smiling, looking down at the small baby. She was beautiful. They both were.  
  
He grabbed his other bag and made his way back down the stairs.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Luke inquired.  
  
"Later today," Jess said. "I have some things to take care of."  
  
Luke sighed. "Are you --"  
  
"Yes. I'm going there, and then I'm headed back to California," Jess interrupted.  
  
"With Jimmy," Luke stated.  
  
"In my apartment that I paid for after I got my GED," Jess replied.   
  
"You mean… you got your high school diploma?" Luke asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You never asked," Jess said. "I have to go."  
  
"Jess," Luke called out.  
  
Jess turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Good luck," Luke said.  
  
Jess smirked, and, not saying a word, walked away.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory stood in the town square, looking around. And there he was.  
  
"Jess!" Rory called.  
  
Jess turned and saw Rory. He hesitated, and then walked over to her.  
  
"Are… are you… well… leaving?" Rory asked.  
  
Jess nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, why?" Rory asked. "You don't have to."  
  
Jess chuckled. "Oh, but I do."  
  
Rory sighed. "Why are you being like this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, why am I being like this? That's rich, coming from you," Jess stated.  
  
"You're impossible, Jess. You just do whatever you want and don't even ask me what I want," Rory yelled.  
  
"What is it you want, Rory? Because it seems like I'm not enough," Jess yelled.  
  
"I do want you! You think I don't think about you everyday?" Rory returned.  
  
"You told me it was a mistake!" Jess exclaimed.  
  
"And I lied!" Rory replied. "I wish I could take it back, but I can't. What's done is --"  
  
"Done," Jess interrupted. "Fine."  
  
And he walked away from her, and ran smack into Dave and Jamie.  
  
"What was that about?" Jamie asked.  
  
Jess sighed. "I'm an idiot."  
  
Jamie and Dave looked at him. "We know."  
  
Jess sighed, making his way to the Gilmore house, where he knew Rory wasn't located.  
  
He saw Lorelai at the door, and she smiled sympathetically at him. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," Jess returned quietly. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's sleeping," Lorelai replied. "But you can see her."  
  
Jess nodded, making his way to Jemma's room and over to her crib. He slowly picked her up. She stirred a little, but was awake and silent, welcoming the arms holding her.  
  
"Hey, kid," Jess said, holding Jemma. "I know, this is stupid. You obviously won't remember this, but you should know anyway."  
  
Jemma made a small noise, holding tightly to Jess's collar.  
  
"But, I have to go," Jess said, kissing her head.   
  
Jemma still held tightly, making noises, and resting her head against Jess's neck.  
  
"I love you, kid." Jess kissed her head again, and gently set her back in the crib.  
  
He let a tear slip down his cheek, but quickly wiped it away upon leaving the room. This was for the best. Rory was smart to end things before they even began. He would have screwed up Jemma anyway.  
  
He left the Gilmore house and went to his car in front of Luke's, where Rory was standing.  
  
"So, you're leaving," Rory said.  
  
Jess stared blankly at her. "You don't miss a thing."  
  
Jess got into his car and left.  
  
Rory started crying. She needed to get home. She started running, and stumbled through the front door.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai asked, concerned.  
  
"Mom, Jess left," Rory sobbed.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "What?"  
  
She took Rory in her arms and held her, gently whispering soothing words to her.   
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
A/N:No worries guys, I got this under control. I can't believe Jess just did that! Bad writer, no pencil and paper for the next two weeks. Grrr… New chapter later tonight or tomorrow! 


	12. Capture

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is yet another glimpse into the last part of the story, which will be set four years after Jess leaves. Will Jess come back? Read on to find out! Have fun!  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"Momma?" Jemma asked.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" Rory turned around.  
  
"Who's that? Grandpa Luke looks mad." Jemma giggled.  
  
Rory looked behind her. "Oh, God."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"Grandma!" Jemma squealed.  
  
Lorelai bent down to pick up Jemma. "Hey, crazy kid."  
  
"Watch me!" Jemma exclaimed, making a face like she was mad. "I'm Grandpa Luke!"  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Rory, this kid has talent. Rory?"  
  
Rory looked up at her mother, tears staining her cheeks. "He… he came back."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened. "Oh, God."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"What are you doing here, Jess?" Lorelai asked. "Is it Rory?"  
  
Jess stared at the ground, not wanting to answer.  
  
"Great." Lorelai sighed. "I thought you were over her."  
  
Jess shook his head. "I… I love her too much to let go."  
  
"And what, Jess, brought on this sudden want to come back after -- what is it now -- four years?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"So, he just came back?" Paris asked.  
  
Rory shrugged. "I have no idea why."  
  
"Good, God," Paris stated.  
  
Rory curled up into a ball. "Tell me about it."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"Momma!" Jemma squealed.  
  
"Hey, babe," Rory said, picking her up. "How was pre-school?"  
  
"Fun!" Jemma excitedly replied. "Look! I drew a picture!"  
  
Rory took the picture. "Wh-what's that?"   
  
Jemma smiled. "That's my daddy. I remember when he holded --"  
  
"Held, sweetie," Rory corrected.  
  
"Held me and said good-bye," Jemma finished.  
  
"Do you remember his name?" Rory asked.  
  
"Of course, mom," Jemma replied. "Jess."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"She remembers your name, Jess," Rory said.  
  
"What?" Jess asked.  
  
"She remembers the day you said good-bye," Rory stated.  
  
Jess sighed. "You know, after not talking to me for four years, that's something great to tell me."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"Dude, you left," Dave stated.  
  
Jamie nodded. "Four years ago, at that."  
  
"You expect her to drop everything just to be with you?" Dave asked.  
  
"I mean, come on, four years is a long time," Jamie said.  
  
Jess sighed. "My God. You two are Lucy and Ethel."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"Hey," the blond boy said.  
  
Jess looked at Rory, searching for an answer. Rory looked at the ground, and Jess knew he was not going to like this.  
  
"Jess, this is Tristan DuGrey," Rory said. "My fiancé."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"My God, Jess. It's her wedding day," Lane said. "She's finally marrying someone who won't leave."  
  
"She's the one who practically told me to leave in the first place," Jess replied.  
  
"Look, Jess, I feel for you, but she has someone," Lane said. "Someone who loves her and Jemma."  
  
"I was that person for so long, and she turned me down," Jess whispered. "God, Lane, I love her so much."  
  
Paris walked into the room. "Then I suggest you get her back before it's too late."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
"Jess, what are you doing here?" Rory asked. "I'm getting married today."  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Rory, but let me ask you this," Jess said.  
  
Rory hesitated. "What?"  
  
Jess kissed her, and she eagerly kissed him back. Slowly, reluctantly, they pulled away from each other.  
  
"Does he make you feel like that?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory looked at him, afraid to answer. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"If you really love him as much as you say you do, tell me, and I'll leave. I won't come back," Jess said. "Ever."  
  
Rory's lip quivered, and tears were clouding her eyes. "I… I… I'm getting married today."  
  
Jess nodded, and left without saying a word.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory sat at her bureau and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and knew what she had to do.  
  
She got up and quickly ran to her car.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 


	13. Return

Thanks for the reviews! New chapter! He's back…   
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory woke up early that morning and poured herself a cup of coffee. She made her way over to Jemma's room, added onto the Gilmore house the summer before. She looked at Jemma's nightstand and smiled at the picture she saw. It was Tristan, holding Jemma with his arm around Rory, they were smiling.  
  
Tristan DuGrey. The boy who'd tormented her for so long in high school, was now her fiancé. Surprisingly, she was happier than ever.  
  
Rory knelt beside Jemma's bed. "Jemma, sweetie, it's time to wake up."  
  
Jemma stretched and looked up at her mother. "Momma? Is Tristan back?"  
  
Rory smiled and shook her head. "Not yet. He'll be here tomorrow to pick you up from daycare."  
  
Jemma giggled and quickly got out of bed. Rory was surprised that Jemma, at the age of four, wanted to go to daycare, but Jemma was different.   
  
Of course, Jemma was raised by Emily Gilmore, her strict yet loving great-grandmother, Richard Gilmore, the kind, caring great-grandfather, Lorelai Gilmore, her coffee-crazed fun loving grandmother, Luke Danes, the health nut grandfather, and Rory. Of course, she was also raised by the town of Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory smiled as Jemma struggled to put her shirt on. "Hold on, babe, let me help you."  
  
Jemma stopped struggling, her hands raised over her head. "Okay."  
  
Rory laughed, gently tugging the shirt down over Jemma's head and making sure the sleeves weren't messed up.  
  
"Alright, babe, ready?" Rory asked.  
  
Jemma nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I can't wait to see Ms. Patty."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as she watched Jemma make her way over to the door. Rory hated to admit it, but Jemma looked like Jess more and more each day.  
  
"Come on, Mom!" Jemma squealed.  
  
Rory smiled, grabbing her keys, and she walked out the door, Jemma following close behind.  
  
"Yay!" Jemma exclaimed.  
  
Rory picked Jemma up and hugged her. "You're a sweetheart, baby girl."  
  
Jemma smiled. "I know that. Can we go get coffee?"  
  
Rory nodded. Jemma had also inherited her mother and grandmother's love for coffee, much to the dismay of Luke, who had married Lorelai on Jemma's second birthday. They were, in every essence, just like an old married couple.   
  
"Come on, Mom! I want coffee!" Jemma squealed.  
  
Rory laughed and opened Jemma's car door. She made sure Jemma was safe and secure in the backseat and then got into the car. Then, they made their way to Luke's.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Jess Mariano parked his car on the street across from Luke's Diner. He looked at the building, not wanting to go in, but knowing he had to.  
  
California had been good to him, but he'd moved to Austin, Texas soon after leaving Stars Hollow. He'd managed to complete three years at the University of Texas, and upon summer break, he'd started driving back to Connecticut.  
  
Now here he was, and all he wanted to do was find Rory, and hold her and tell her he'd never leave again. But he knew Rory, and knew she wouldn't be that forgiving.  
  
Jess sighed, and willed himself to walk into the diner. Much his to dismay, Luke was standing at the counter.  
  
"Jess." Luke sighed. "What is it now?"  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory got out of her car and made her way to the back to get Jemma. "Hey, baby girl, come on. Let's get you some coffee."  
  
Jemma smiled. "Yay!"  
  
Rory got Jemma out of the car and watched her run inside. She turned to her right and saw Dean and Paris walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, you two. I thought the honeymoon wasn't over until Saturday," Rory stated.  
  
Paris smiled. "We missed Stars Hollow too much."  
  
Rory nodded. "Understandable."  
  
"Yeah, well, we better get going. I'll be by later to take Jemma so you can go get Tristan," Paris said.  
  
"Thanks, Paris, really. I'll see you two later," Rory replied.  
  
"Bye," Dean said, and he and Paris made their way down the street to Doose's.  
  
Jemma ran outside to her mother.  
  
"Momma?" Jemma asked.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" Rory turned around.  
  
"Who's that? Grandpa Luke looks mad." Jemma giggled.  
  
Rory looked behind her. "Oh, God."  
  
"Momma?" Jemma asked.  
  
"Uh, sweetie, how about if you go get you and me some coffee. Uh, Babette?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah, sugar?" Babette replied.  
  
"Could you go in with Jemma to get some coffee? I need to make a phone call," Rory struggled to say.  
  
"Sure thing, sugar. Come on, Jemma, sweetie," Babette said, taking Jemma's hand.  
  
Rory got into the car and stared ahead. She was breathing hard, and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Jess." She sighed. "God, what is it now?"  
  
Babette and Jemma came out moments later, and Babette gave Rory a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Here she is, safe and sound with two coffees and two danishes. Luke said it was on the house," Babette said.  
  
Rory nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "Thanks, Babette."  
  
Babette nodded and walked down the street to her own car.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory sat down in the corner, shaking violently.  
  
Ms. Patty, the all knowing, had volunteered to take Jemma home, knowing Rory wouldn't be okay enough to come and get her.  
  
Lorelai made her way into the kitchen and sorted through the mail. She heard the door slam and then heard the giggling of Jemma.  
  
"Grandma!" Jemma squealed.  
  
Lorelai bent down to pick up Jemma. "Hey, crazy kid."  
  
"Watch me!" Jemma exclaimed, making a face like she was mad. "I'm Grandpa Luke!"  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Rory, this kid has talent. Rory?"  
  
Rory looked up at her mother, tears staining her cheeks. "He… he came back."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened. "Oh, God."  
  
Lorelai bent down and pulled her daughter close to her. Rory started crying, and Jemma, sensing something was wrong, quietly made her way to her room to color.  
  
"It's okay. It'll be fine," Lorelai soothed. "If Dean finds out he's here, he'll beat him up."  
  
Rory couldn't stop crying. She needed to see Tristan, even thought it was only so she could forget the love she still carried for Jess.  
  
She stood up slowly, and, drying her tears, made her way over to Jemma's room.  
  
"Hey, babe," Rory said. "What're you doing?"  
  
Jemma stared intently at the paper in front of her. "Coloring."  
  
"Really? Let me see," Rory urged, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Mommy?" Jemma asked, setting the crayon down. "Why are you sad?"  
  
Rory smiled at Jemma. "I'm not sad. It's just been a hectic day, you know?"  
  
Jemma nodded. "Yeah. When is Aunt Paris and Uncle Dean coming to get me?"  
  
"In about an hour, so how about if we pack your things?" Rory asked.  
  
Jemma smiled and nodded excitedly. "Okay!"  
  
Rory went over to the closet and got Jemma's things out.  
  
And on the porch of the house, Lorelai was talking to Jess.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jess?" Lorelai asked. "Is it Rory?"  
  
Jess stared at the ground, not wanting to answer.  
  
"Great." Lorelai sighed. "I thought you were over her."  
  
Jess shook his head. "I… I love her too much to let go."  
  
"And what, Jess, brought on this sudden want to come back after -- what is it now -- four years?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
Jess looked at the ground, and, not answering, walked away. 


	14. Hands Down

Hey all! Sorry for the delay! Thanks muchas for the reviews! BTW, the lyrics in this chapter are from Dashboard Confessional's song _Hands Down._ Without further ado… Chapter 14!  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory and Jemma made their way over to Paris and Dean's house on Peach Street. Rory looked at her surroundings, remembering the number of evenings spent here with Jess, talking about books, or just enjoying the silence and each other's company.  
  
Rory heard and door slam and saw Paris running over to greet her and Jemma.  
  
"Rory! Oh, thank God," Paris said, pulling Rory into a hug. "I heard what happened."  
  
"Hey, babe, why don't you go see Uncle Dean and let Aunt Paris and I talk," Rory suggested, handing Jemma her small backpack.  
  
Jemma nodded. "Okay, Mom."  
  
Rory and Paris walked over to a bench on the sidewalk. Rory sighed as she sat down, and Paris smiled sympathetically at her.  
  
"So, he just came back?" Paris asked.  
  
Rory shrugged. "I have no idea why."  
  
"Good, God," Paris stated.  
  
Rory curled up into a ball. "Tell me about it."  
  
Paris hugged Rory again. "If you need anything, like a hit man, for instance, call me. Dean's tall, he could take Jess."  
  
Rory nodded. "He did, at a party."  
  
Paris laughed. "Heard about that one."  
  
Rory looked at Paris. "Does he know Jess is back?"  
  
"Yeah. Ms. Patty was talking about the scrumptious young man that came back." Paris laughed.  
  
"Look, Paris," Rory said, standing up. "I have to get back. I have to be in Hartford tonight at nine."  
  
Paris nodded, and stood up as well. "Okay. We'll have Jemma back to you tomorrow."  
  
Rory smiled. "Okay. Bye, Paris."  
  
Paris watched as Rory walked away. "God damn you, Mariano. She's still not over you."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory got into her Ford Escape, a gift from her grandparents after the birth of Jemma. They'd said something about how Rory couldn't care for a small child in the Prius they'd planned to give her.  
  
She turned the radio on, and that's when she heard it. Their song.   
  
_Breathe in for luck, _

_Breathe in so deep, _

_This air is blessed, _

_You share with me._  
  
Jess had dubbed it their song after their very first time together. Rory had smiled and he had held her and told her how much he loved her.  
  
_This night is wild, _

_So calm and dull, _

_These hearts they race, _

_From self control. _

_Your legs are smooth, _

_As they graze mine, _

_We're doing fine, _

_We're doing nothing at all.  
_  
Rory smiled as the song carried on. She remembered how their very first time together was also their last time, and she remembered how Jess left two months later. And how the day he left was the day she found out about Jemma.  
  
_My hopes are so high, _

_That your kiss might kill me. _

_So won't you kill me, _

_So I die happy. _

_My heart is yours to fill or burst, _

_To break or bury, _

_Or wear as jewelery, _

_Whichever you prefer.  
_  
Rory sighed as she pulled onto the freeway. She looked around and finally saw her exit. She was going to get Tristan. She loved Tristan. But Jess…  
  
_The words are hushed lets not get busted; _

_Just lay entwined here, undiscovered. _

_Safe in here from all the stupid questions. _

_"Hey did you get some?" _

_Man, that is so dumb. _

_Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear... _

_So we can get some.  
_  
Rory shook her head, trying to block out all thoughts of Jess, and just listen to this song. This song that meant nothing to her. This song that reminded her of Jess.   
  
No. It reminded her of nothing.  
  
_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. _

_So won't you kill me, so I die happy. _

_My heart is yours to fill or burst, _

_To break or bury, _

_Or wear as jewelery, _

_Which ever you prefer.  
_  
Rory smiled. She was going to be Mrs. Tristan DuGrey. She and Tristan were getting married. So what if Jess was in town? He could come to the wedding. Then he would see that she was over him.  
  
_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember, _

_I'll always remember the sound of the stereo, _

_The dim of the soft lights, _

_The scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers _

_And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late _

_And this walk that we shared together.  
_  
Jess meant nothing to her. He was nothing more than the father of her child. He was nothing more than that. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
_The streets were wet _

_And the gate was locked so I jumped it, _

_And I let you in.  
_  
Rory parked the car and made her way inside. She stood for a moment at the terminal, and she saw people getting off the plane. And she saw Tristan.  
  
He made his way over to her and hugged her. "Hey, Mary."  
  
Rory smiled into him. "DuGrey, you've known me for years and you still can't seem to get my name right."  
  
Tristan chuckled. "What makes you think I'm talking about the Virgin Mary? You're a Magdalene now."  
  
Rory smiled, blocking all thoughts of Jess from her mind.   
  
She shook her head. "Damn."  
  
Tristan pulled Rory closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you."  
  
Rory took his hand and they made their way out of the airport. And then she remembered the end of that stupid song.   
  
_And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist _

_And you kissed me like you meant it. _

_And I knew that you meant it, _

_That you meant it, _

_That you meant it, _

_And I knew, _

_That you meant it, _

_That you meant it.  
_  
_God damn you, Mariano_, she thought. _I'm still not over you._


	15. Memory

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! Without further ado… Chapter 15!  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory and Tristan made their way around the town and into the diner where Lorelai Gilmore was sitting.  
  
Lorelai squealed. "Bible Boy!"  
  
Tristan smiled at Lorelai. "Hey, Lorelai, good to see you again."  
  
"Well, I think it's inevitable, seeing as how you've weaseled your way into my daughter's life," Lorelai joked.  
  
Tristan laughed. "Indeed. Where's munchkin?"  
  
"Paris and Dean's place," Rory replied. "Actually, it's about time I go and pick her up from preschool. She can't wait to see you."  
  
"Crazy, caffeine induced kid," Luke said, setting a to go cup of coffee down for Rory.  
  
Rory smiled. "Thanks, Luke."  
  
Rory made her way out of the diner and down the street.  
  
"So, Tristan, you do know Jess is back in town, right?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Tristan shook his head. "No. Rory didn't tell me that."  
  
"Well, I am," Jess interjected, coming down the stairs. "Hey, Tristan. Fancy seeing you again."  
  
"Yeah," Tristan replied. "Likewise."  
  
"Luke, I'm going out," Jess said, taking his jacket and heading to the bridge.  
  
"I swear, he's still eighteen," Luke muttered.  
  
Rory stood outside the school and waited for Jemma to come bounding down the steps. And then she saw the small girl running to her.  
  
"Momma!" Jemma squealed.  
  
"Hey, babe," Rory said, picking her up. "How was pre-school?"  
  
"Fun!" Jemma excitedly replied. "Look! I drew a picture!"  
  
Rory took the picture. "Wh-what's that?"   
  
Jemma smiled. "That's my daddy. I remember when he holded --"  
  
"Held, sweetie," Rory corrected.  
  
"Held me and said good-bye," Jemma finished.  
  
"Do you remember his name?" Rory asked.  
  
"Of course, mom," Jemma replied. "Jess."  
  
Rory couldn't respond. So she just kissed Jemma's head.  
  
Rory held Jemma closer to her. "I have a surprise for you, kiddo."   
  
"Tristan?" Jemma asked expectantly.  
  
"He's waiting at Luke's," Rory replied.  
  
"Yes!" Jemma cheered.  
  
Rory smiled and set Jemma down. Jemma took her mother's hand and they walked down to the diner.  
  
Jemma ran through the door to Luke's and into Tristan's arms.  
  
"Hi, Tristan," Jemma whispered.  
  
Tristan smiled and kissed the top of Jemma's head. "Hey, kid. How are you?"  
  
Jemma started to talk about school, and Rory looked at Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai made her way over to Rory.  
  
"I have to talk to Jess," Rory stated.  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Oh, Rory..."  
  
"She remembers his name," Rory said. "She gave me this picture."  
  
Lorelai studied the picture. "He went to the bridge. I'll stall Tris and Jemma."  
  
Rory nodded. "I'll be back."  
  
And she ran to the bridge.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Jess sat down on the bridge and pulled out a cigarette. Accompanied by this was his copy of To Kill a Mockingbird.  
  
He heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look up. He knew it was Rory, coming to yell at him for coming back.  
  
"She remembers your name, Jess," Rory said.  
  
"What?" Jess asked.  
  
"She remembers the day you said good-bye," Rory stated.  
  
Jess sighed. "You know, after not talking to me for four years, that's something great to tell me."  
  
"You know, after not bothering to let me know anything for four years, it's really great of you to come back out of the blue," Rory retorted.  
  
Jess stood up. "Look, Rory, I wasn't ready to take care of her."  
  
"But you are now, right?" Rory asked.  
  
Jess looked at the ground. "I am."  
  
Rory shook her head. "And why should I believe you now?"  
  
"Because I'm finished with lying to you about things like that," Jess replied. "Please, Rory, believe me."  
  
"I have to go," Rory said, walking away from him.  
  
Jess watched her and after she was out of sight he followed and made his way back to the diner. And that's when he saw Jamie.  
  
"Jamie?" Jess asked.  
  
Jamie looked at Jess. "Hey, man."  
  
"I thought Paris and Dean were married," Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, they are," Jamie replied.  
  
"So, wouldn't that mean that your presence in Stars Hollow is no longer required?" Jess inquired.  
  
"Look, Dean doesn't know about this," Jamie replied. "But, Paris and I are kind of…"  
  
"Getting some on the side," Jess finished. "Great."  
  
"She's getting the marriage annulled," Jamie added.  
  
"Okay, overshare. Didn't need to know that. Now every time I see Dean, I'll think of this and for the first time in my life will feel sorry for him," Jess said.  
  
And then he saw Dave.  
  
"Hey, man," Dave said. "Long time no see."  
  
"I'm back for Rory," Jess stated.  
  
"Dude, you left," Dave stated.  
  
Jamie nodded. "Four years ago, at that."  
  
"You expect her to drop everything just to be with you?" Dave asked.  
  
"I mean, come on, four years is a long time," Jamie said.  
  
Jess sighed. "My God. You two are Lucy and Ethel."  
  
Dave and Jamie looked at Jess. "Thanks."  
  
Jess shook his head and made his way into the diner. He saw Tristan, and still couldn't figure out why he was here. He wasn't dating Rory, was he?  
  
Rory turned around and looked at Jess. She took Tristan's hand.  
  
Jess shook his head. _No way._  
  
"Hey," the blond boy said.  
  
Jess looked at Rory, searching for an answer. Rory looked at the ground, and Jess knew he was not going to like this.  
  
"Jess, this is Tristan DuGrey," Rory said. "My fiancé."  
  
Jess nodded. "Now I find out."  
  
Rory looked back to Tristan, who took Rory and Jemma out of the diner and back to the Gilmore house.  
  
Lorelai smiled sympathetically at Jess. "I thought you knew the reason he was here."  
  
"When?" Jess asked.  
  
"A week from today," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Well," Jess said. "I'd planned on staying a little bit longer than next Saturday."  
  
Luke looked at Jess. "You're leaving?"  
  
"I have to," Jess replied, and he made his way up the stairs to the apartment.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai. "He still loves her."  
  
"And the sad thing is," Lorelai replied. "Is that she still loves him." 


	16. Heaven

Hello all you dedicated readers! Last chapter, and then I'll post an epilogue! Enjoy!  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Rory watched as Ms. Patty and her mother ran around the house, frantically searching for Tristan's tie.  
  
"Mom! Patty!" Rory yelled, coming down the stairs.  
  
The two women stopped and looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I'm getting married today," Rory stated, smiling.  
  
Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "I know, babe."  
  
Patty walked over to Rory. "It seems like just yesterday you were turning sixteen, and we were all gathered here to celebrate."  
  
Rory smiled. "I know. And now here I am, marrying my high school enemy."  
  
"Fate has a way of coming around and biting you in the ass," Lorelai said. "Look at Luke and me!"  
  
The front door opened in an instant. "Rory!"  
  
"Lane!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, but Dave decided that he wanted to stay home and then there was a fight, and…" Lane sighed.  
  
"Kids," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I told him he couldn't play video games if he didn't go," Lane replied. "That got him to get his butt in gear. Four year olds."  
  
Rory smiled as she watched Lane's four year old twins, Dave, Jr., and Journey make their way over to the steps.  
  
"Hey, Journey," Rory greeted. "Jemma's in her room if you want to go see her."  
  
Journey's eyes lit up and she happily made her way to Jemma's room.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Gilmore," Dave said.  
  
"Hey, Dave," Rory replied. "I have some of your toy cars here. I think they're in the oven in the kitchen."  
  
Dave smiled at Rory and ran into the house.  
  
"You have a way with kids," Lane stated.  
  
"I've had one for four years," Rory replied. "I grew used to hissy fits."  
  
"I've had my kids for four years," Lane stated.  
  
"You didn't have your kids right out of high school," Rory returned.  
  
"No, I had them four months after…" Lane stopped speaking.  
  
"No, you can say it," Rory said. "Four months after Jess left."  
  
Silence filled the air, and Lane instantly felt guilty for bringing up the name of Jemma's father.  
  
"Wow, for being born two months early they sure have a lot of energy," Rory stated, watching Journey and Dave running through the house.  
  
Lane nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"So, now that you're here all we have to do is wait for Paris and then we can go to the church," Rory stated.  
  
"Alright, then," Lane said. "Hey, Rory, do you know about…"  
  
"Paris and Dean's annulment?" Rory asked. "Of course, Dean told me."  
  
"I feel bad for him," Lane offered.  
  
"Me too, but Paris loves Jamie, and I can't really blame her for wanting to be with the person she loves," Rory stated.  
  
"Thanks, Rory," Paris stated, walking over to her.  
  
"When did you get here?" Rory asked.  
  
"Just now," Paris replied. "Hey, Lane. Where are your kids?"  
  
"Running around the house," Lane replied. "Can't get them to sit down. Pain in the butt."  
  
"Here comes Auntie Lorelai!" Rory heard her mother squeal as she chased the kids around the house.  
  
"Kind of like my mother," Rory said. "She's like a turtle on speed."  
  
"I heard that!" Lorelai yelled from inside.  
  
"Momma! Aunt Lorelai's fun!" Dave squealed, coming outside.  
  
"That she is," Lane replied, smiling at her son. "Hey, Lorelai. Here's Dave's suit, and Journey's dress."  
  
Lorelai gently took the clothes and led the children inside the house.  
  
Rory looked at Paris and Lane. "Okay, I'm going to go talk to Jemma for a little bit, and then I'll meet you two at the church, okay?"  
  
"Awesome," Paris replied.  
  
"Cool," Rory said, making her way inside the house. "See you in a few."  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Jess had no idea why he was here. It was her wedding day. He was supposed to be going back to Texas. But no, he'd opted to stay here in Stars Hollow, hoping Rory would give him a chance.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lane asked.  
  
"I'm here to see the wedding," Jess replied.  
  
Lane made her way inside the church to the dressing room. Jess followed.  
  
"I need her, Lane," Jess stated. "She needs me."  
  
"My God, Jess. It's her wedding day," Lane said. "She's finally marrying someone who won't leave."  
  
"She's the one who practically told me to leave in the first place," Jess replied.  
  
"Look, Jess, I feel for you, but she has someone," Lane said. "Someone who loves her and Jemma."  
  
"I was that person for so long, and she turned me down," Jess whispered. "God, Lane, I love her so much."  
  
Paris walked into the room. "Then I suggest you get her back before it's too late."  
  
"Paris?" Jess asked. "You're encouraging this?"  
  
"What, you think I should be the one to tell you that you can't have her?" Paris asked. "Hello, I'm the one who got her marriage annulled because she never got over her ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Where is she?" Jess asked.  
  
"She's in the other dressing room down the hall and to your left," Paris replied. "She's already in her dress, so you don't have to worry about her being naked when you walk in."  
  
Jess nodded, and ran down the hall. He needed Rory.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Jess opened the door to the room. "Rory, we need to talk."  
  
"Jess?" Rory asked.  
  
"Rory, we need to talk," Jess repeated.  
  
"Jess, what are you doing here?" Rory asked. "I'm getting married today."  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Rory, but let me ask you this," Jess said.  
  
Rory hesitated. "What?"  
  
Jess kissed her, and she eagerly kissed him back. Slowly, reluctantly, they pulled away from each other.  
  
"Does he make you feel like that?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory looked at him, afraid to answer. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"If you really love him as much as you say you do, tell me, and I'll leave. I won't come back," Jess said. "Ever."  
  
Rory's lip quivered, and tears were clouding her eyes. "I… I… I'm getting married today."  
  
Jess nodded, and left without saying a word.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Tristan stood outside the church smiling. He was getting married today. And he was happier than ever.  
  
He couldn't believe he was marrying Rory Gilmore.  
  
The love of his life.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Rory sat at her bureau and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and knew what she had to do.  
  
She got up and quickly ran to her car.  
  
And straight into Tristan's arms.  
  
"That anxious to see me, Mary?" he asked.  
  
Rory looked at Tristan. No, I can't marry him. It's not fair to him, or me.  
  
"Tristan, we need to talk," Rory said.  
  
"Why do I not like that tone?" he asked.  
  
"Tristan, I…" Rory's words trailed off.   
  
She couldn't bring herself to say those words, no matter how much she loved Jess.  
  
Tristan nodded. "It's Jess, isn't it?"  
  
Rory looked at the ground. "I can't get over him. No amount of wallowing can do that."  
  
Tristan lifted Rory's chin. "I understand."  
  
"Thank you," Rory said, hugging him. "Thank you so much."  
  
Tristan hugged Rory. "Go get him."  
  
Rory smiled, and ran faster to her car. She knew exactly where she would find him.  
  
Tristan pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, Lorelai? It's Tristan…"  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Jess sat at the bridge with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd lost Rory Gilmore again.  
  
He stared out at the water, lost in thought. He didn't even notice someone walking on the bridge.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Rory stared at Jess, and smiled at him. "Hey."  
  
Jess looked up, and had to do a double take. "Rory."  
  
"That shit's going to kill you one day," Rory stated. "And Jemma needs you around."  
  
Jess nodded, still smoking the cigarette. "Yeah, but --"  
  
Rory sat down. "And I do, too."  
  
Jess sighed. "Rory --"  
  
"I realized something after you left, Jess," Rory said. "I love you, more than anything. And no amount of wallowing or finding someone else will help me to get over that."  
  
Jess looked at Rory. "I love you."  
  
They leaned closer together and kissed each other.  
  
Rory wrapped her arms around Jess' neck.   
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Jess and Rory made their way into town and over to Luke's Diner. Rory carried a new diamond on her hand. This one from Jess.  
  
"Surprise!" They heard.  
  
Lorelai, Taylor, Luke, Ms. Patty, and the rest of the town stood in Luke's Diner holding champagne glasses, and the children were holding their juice boxes.  
  
Jemma made her way over to Jess. "Daddy?"  
  
Jess crouched down to face Jemma. "Hey, kiddo."  
  
Jemma hugged Jess, and he returned the gesture.  
  
Jemma ran back to Lorelai, and the song that played could not have fit the moment better.  
  
_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,   
  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,   
  
The dim of the soft lights,   
  
The scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers   
  
And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late   
  
And this walk that we shared together.  
_  
Jess pulled Rory to him and they shared this dance.  
  
Rory looked around her and breathed in the scent of Jess. **This** was Heaven. 


	17. Epilogue

Hello all you dedicated readers! This is the moment you've all been waiting for… here's the epilogue. Enjoy! All of my thank you's are at the end.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
Sixteen year old Jemma Mariano sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey, Mom?"  
  
Rory looked up at her daughter. "Yeah, babe?"  
  
"Can I get my belly button pierced?" Jemma asked.  
  
"Why do you want one of those?" Rory inquired.  
  
Jemma sighed. "Well, Aunt Lane and Uncle Dave are letting Journey get one."  
  
"Lane and Dave also named her after an eighties band," Rory replied.  
  
"So? You named me after yourself," Jemma stated.  
  
"Yes, but we call you Jemma," Rory said.  
  
"Come on, mom, just think about it," Jemma pleaded. "It's just a belly button ring."  
  
"And then it's just a tattoo and just a tongue ring and just another ear piercing," Jess stated, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Morning, Dad!" Jemma greeted.  
  
"Hey, kid," Jess greeted, kissing his daughter's head. "Why all this talk of getting something pierced?"  
  
"Well, Lane and Dave are letting Journey get one," Jemma said.  
  
"And they also named her after an eighties band," Jess stated.  
  
Jemma sighed. "God, you're worse than mom."  
  
Jess smiled at Rory. "So, did you drink all the coffee?"  
  
"Nope," Rory replied. "Jemma did."  
  
Jemma smiled at her father. "How about this, I'll make you coffee and you can contemplate the belly button ring, deal?"  
  
"How about this," Jess countered. "You make me coffee and then I'll let you ask Lorelai if you can get the belly button ring."  
  
Jemma sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Well," Rory said. "I'm off. I'll wait for you in the car, Jess. Jemma, no new piercings, got it?"  
  
Jemma smiled at her mom. "Okay."  
  
"Bye," Rory said, kissing Jess lightly.  
  
"Bye," Jess replied, kissing her again.  
  
Rory ran out of the house to the car, leaving Jess and Jemma in the house.  
  
"Kid, I'll see you later," Jess said, kissing the top of her head. "Don't pierce anything without asking Lorelai, got it?"  
  
"Alright, Dad," Jemma said, placing a thermos of coffee in front of him. "What time will you and mom be home?"  
  
Jess took the thermos. "I have to talk to a few people to get this book squared away. You're mom has an article due by four. Be at Luke's at five and we'll have dinner there. Have a good day at school."  
  
"Alright, bye," Jemma stated, running up the stairs.  
  
Jess smiled and left. Jemma ran to her room.  
  
All around the room were pictures. Pictures of her as a child, a picture of her mother and Tristan DuGrey, a picture of her father and mother on their wedding day.  
  
And the last picture she saw made her smile. It was the picture taken when the family had gone to the bridge. Her mother was sitting next to her and her father was behind them with his arms around them. She smiled, gently touching the picture.  
  
The phone rang, breaking her out of her reverie.  
  
"Hello?" Jemma asked.  
  
"Ready for school?" Dave Rygalski, Jr., whom everyone called David, asked.  
  
"Give me two minutes, and I'll be there," Jemma replied.  
  
"Awesome," Dave said. "Hurry, Journey's all ready to go."  
  
Jemma smiled and hung up. She hurriedly put on her Chilton uniform and quickly ran out of the house.  
  
"Hey!" Journey greeted.  
  
"Hey," Jemma replied. "Ready?"  
  
The twins nodded, and the three of them walked into Luke's.  
  
"Wow, three uniforms," Lorelai said. "You all look the same. Except for you, David, you're a boy."  
  
"She's had five cups of coffee today," Luke stated, setting three to go cups down on the counter.  
  
"Grandma, it's not even seven yet," Jemma stated.  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine," Lorelai replied, getting off of the stool. "Have fun in school, and call me if you need anything, okay?"  
  
"Totally," Jemma said, hugging her grandmother. "Bye, Grandpa Luke."  
  
"Bye," Luke stated gruffly. "Have fun in school."  
  
Jemma smiled and she, Journey and David ran to the bus.  
  
Rory and Jess were in the diner soon after, and saw Jemma at the bus stop.  
  
"She's a good kid," Lorelai stated.  
  
Rory smiled. "She is, isn't she?"  
  
"Must be her great parents," Luke stated.  
  
Jess took Rory's hand and they made their way to their car. They watched Jemma step onto the bus and they smiled, realizing that their life may not have been picture perfect, but life was more exciting that way.  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
That's it! Hope you liked it! I'm going to start writing a sequel pretty soon, so look for it!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
LiquidSanity, nature-girlie, smile1, jimmy legs, OTHlover04, spike.vs.angel, Samantha, Graga Serrs, Sarah, Conflict, DriftAway, Luke Rules, kiki, gemstar2, blue dancer, poodernite, maigain, litchick08, Roganu-chan, Linda, Jill, popie, StephieM, X-identaty, Tanja, TeXaS vBaLl 13, Becks1, meghan, RoryJess4Evea, Cheerio, IceQueenK8, Nyla, megan, Stargazer-Lillies, Senator-Natalie-Amidala, fanficreader…  
  
Thanks much! Over and out… 


End file.
